Communication devices such as laptop computers, tablet computers, smart phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) often employ phase locked loops in the modulation of data onto a carrier signal for subsequent transmission. An output phase thereof is typically known, and this known output phase is sometimes employed by other circuits in the communication device.